


With me

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Drama, Illnesses, Japanese Culture, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro había olvidado su triste y dolorosa realidad, hasta que la misma lo alcanzó de nuevo.<br/> Dolor. Siempre ha vivido con él. Amar, odiar...lo ha hecho a partes iguales.<br/> Reír, llorar; son parte de su día a día. Ser fuerte, ser débil; dos caras de la misma moneda.<br/> Vivir, morir. Eso ya no importa, se encuentra terriblemente a la mitad de ambos.<br/>  "—¿Serías capaz de suicidarte conmigo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KagaHimuDay para aquellos que sean fans de la pareja. Espero que les guste este escrito lleno de drama, muerte, angst, más drama, y sobre todo, angst.

— _ **With me—**_

_**.** _

"…  _¿serías capaz de suicidarte conmigo?_  
Solo bromeo."  
.

— _ **Kaori Miyazono/Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Lo recuerda como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Puede recordar perfectamente el día que fue ingresado de nuevo a esas blancas y deprimentes cuatro paredes blancas, las mismas que le quitan la esperanza de poder salir algún día completamente recuperado.

Recuerda que fue un día con un clima igual de deprimente, como el que puede apreciar desde su ventana. O tal vez todos los días le parecen igual de apagados y tristes desde que regreso a aquella realidad que había olvidado.

.

.

—¿Puedo pasar? —escuchó desde el umbral de la puerta de la que ya consideraba su habitación. Himuro asintió un par de veces, dejando entrar a su pequeño invitado sorpresa.

No le sorprende en lo absoluto ver a Kuroko en su habitación, con una mirada un tanto triste…perdida. El menor siempre le visita a la misma hora, a veces solo para matar el tiempo platicando, otras veces solo para dejar que su impotencia se desvanezca en pequeñas y lastimosas lágrimas, y en ocasiones, le cambia los libros que supone, ya ha terminado de leer.

—Es bueno saber que no te han llevado al ala de hematología, Himuro-san. —Se permite mencionar Tetsuya en voz baja una vez que ha entrado a la habitación de aquel joven al que ya puede considerar algo así como un hermano mayor.

—No tengo planes de moverme de aquí, Tetsuya. —Responde el pelinegro mostrando una muy leve sonrisa.

Kuroko puede darse cuenta de que la relación entre Kagami y Himuro ahora es casi inexistente, y de no ser por las pláticas rutinarias entre él y el pelirrojo, Taiga no sabría en qué estado se encuentra Tatsuya.

—Sigue sin querer venir…—No es una pregunta, o al menos ninguno de los dos lo ve de esa forma.

Kuroko asiente, las lágrimas no tardan en caer por su pálido rostro y Himuro trata de mantenerse fuerte aunque muy en el fondo su corazón duele por saber que la persona que más quiere en el mundo, se niega a visitarle en aquella fría y deprimente habitación.

.

Los minutos pasan lentamente dentro de aquel recinto con un marcado olor a medicina, vómito y desinfectantes.

—He escuchado decir a los doctores que si no encuentran un donador pronto…—Himuro se detiene a la mitad, algo dentro de sí le impide continuar por más que lo intenta. —Tetsuya, si no encuentran un donador que sea compatible, es seguro que moriré pronto.

.

.

El tiempo pasa lentamente mientras sigue encerrado en esa fría y deprimente habitación blanca. No hay muchas formas de distraerse, solo tiene los libros que Kuroko le lleva de vez en cuando y uno que otro vídeojuego que sus compañeros de equipo le envían para hacerse notar.

Himuro se siente culpable de no haberles dicho antes de su condición hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sobre todo, se siente culpable de no haberle dicho a Kagami que durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, le detectaron leucemia.

— _I'm an asshole,_ Shū. —Dice de manera sarcástica a su teléfono. Una risa un tanto burlona es lo único que recibe como respuesta, seguida de un " _Si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy"_ de parte de su interlocutor.

—Alex está preocupada por ti, quiere que vuelvas a las quimioterapias y esas cosas.  _Y'know._

—¡Ya lo sé! Lo sé…—Su voz se ve entrecortada al saber que provoca que todos a su alrededor se preocupen por él y las decisiones que toma respecto a su tratamiento. Todos menos la persona que quiere que se preocupe un poco por él. —Lo sé perfectamente Shū, pero hasta que el idiota de Taiga no se aparezca por lo menos una vez por la puerta de está jodida habitación, prefiero dejarme morir lentamente.

.

.

La lluvia golpea en la ventana de la habitación muy levemente, creando una silenciosa y relajante melodía que le recuerda un poco lo miserable que se siente en ese momento.

El dolor en su cuerpo se ha vuelto cada vez más frecuente, hay días en los que no puede dormir por lo mismo. Los sedantes que se le administran para que pueda descansar sin sentir que su cuerpo se rompe han dejado de surtir el efecto deseado.

—Muro-chin…—La perezosa voz de Atsushi denota que también está preocupado de verle postrado en esa cama sin siquiera poder salir de la misma. A Murasakibara le duele que aquel joven que conoció el año pasado y se atrevió a darle un puñetazo en aquel partido contra Seirin ya no sea el mismo, y que se niegue a recibir el tratamiento que podría alargar su vida un poco más. —Deberías de aceptar lo que te piden los doctores.

—Lo haré el día en que pueda disculparme con Taiga de la misma forma en la que lo hice contigo. —Una lastimera sonrisa surca sus labios de manera casi imperceptible.

Himuro ha reconsiderado el volver a recibir quimioterapia, aunque eso signifique soportar de nuevo el incesante ardor en su cuerpo, y ver que su cabello se vea afectado por la radiación.

.

.

—¡Es tu hermano mayor! No puedo creer que seas tan insensible con él. —Los gritos provenientes del pasillo pueden escucharse perfectamente en su habitación. Es una voz que ya ha escuchado antes, y que podría reconocer en cualquier parte de ser posible.

—No creo que así entienda que ha sido un maldito insensible conmigo, Riko. —Se permite decir a modo de broma. Ya puede imaginar que la entrenadora de Seirin lo ha arrastrado hasta el hospital en dónde se encuentra internado solo para darle gusto a Kuroko.

Cuando escuchó a Tetsuya decirle que pronto podría ver de nuevo a Kagami, no lo creyó en un principio. Tenían meses sin hablar siquiera por teléfono, y su relación ya casi era inexistente.

Saber que el menor tenía razón, le sorprendió bastante, y le hizo feliz por un momento.

.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…—Kagami estaba claramente nervioso. No sabía qué decir, o cómo entablar una conversación con el pelinegro después de haber estado molesto con él durante mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre  _Tiger._  —Himuro da pie a una muy breve conversación. Siempre ha sido así, Tatsuya siempre sabe que decir mientras que Taiga piensa en las respuestas.

Son completamente opuestos, y es probable esa razón por la que se llevan bastante bien.

—Lamento no haberte visitado antes…es solo que tenía que pensar las razones por las que no dijiste nada. —Responde el pelirrojo.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, fui yo el que no dijo absolutamente nada antes.  _I'm sorry._

.

.

.

Los días pasan demasiado lento, y Tatsuya ya no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente desde que tuvo que regresar a aquella vida que creyó olvidada.

Probablemente ha perdido la oportunidad de presentar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, es casi seguro que no asistió a su graduación. Tal vez Atsushi ya está en tercer grado, y no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente del menor.

Lo único que se ha vuelto rutina de nuevo es el haber vuelto a tomar quimioterapia para alargar solo un poco su vida que se va apagando.

De nuevo tiene que pasar por ese suplicio que alguna vez le salvó la vida, por más dolor que le provoquen los químicos que atacan a su cuerpo y lo debilitan de sobremanera. Esos días tiene que soportar el no comer demasiado porque su cuerpo devuelve todo lo que entra a su organismo.

Había olvidado lo mucho que le frustra esperar a que ese líquido amarillento termine de entrar a su cuerpo por la intravenosa para volver a su ritmo de vida  _normal._

Al menos, no le duele volver a esa horrible rutina si así puede volver a hablar con Kagami de la misma forma que hace algunos años.

.

—Sería más fácil encontrar un donador compatible si tuviera un hermano.

Los meses han ido pasando muy lentamente, o esa es la forma en la que Himuro percibe el tiempo.

El avance de su enfermedad se ha ido pausando, dándole más tiempo a los doctores de encontrar un donador que sea compatible con él.

Tatsuya sabe que para cuando encuentren uno, será muy difícil que siga con vida.

—¿Tus padres no pueden ser donadores? —cuestionó Kagami. Si la lógica funcionaba bien, entonces un pariente directo podría ser perfecto para donarle médula.

—Conmigo no. No es tan fácil como crees, tienen que encontrar a alguien que sea lo más cercano al 100% para que mi organismo no rechace la médula.

Así que era eso.

—Tatsuya, no quiero que mueras antes de ver cómo me vuelvo el jugador número uno de este país.

.

.

El invierno ha regresado nuevamente a su vida.

Hace poco, se cumplió un año desde que fue internado de emergencia cuando tuvo la maravillosa suerte de desmayarse a mitad de un partido.

—Así que un año…—Murmura en la completa soledad en la que está sumido ese día.

Ha pasado un año completo en el Hospital General de Tokio. Un año en el que ha recordado que al parecer Dios le odia, y solo quiere hacerle sufrir…y de paso hacer sufrir a las personas que le rodean.

No ha festejado su cumpleaños con nadie, ese día se le prohibieron las visitas debido a una recaída provocada por los químicos que matan todo a su paso.

No le duele, lo que en verdad le lastima es no haber podido estar ahí cuando Kagami cumplió los 18. Le hubiera gustado ver aquella sonrisa sincera ese día, pero mientras no le den el alta no puede salir a ningún lado.

.

.

—Himuro-san. —Tetsuya ha dejado de visitarle con la misma frecuencia. El pelinegro supone que es porque debe de enfocarse en estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad…tal vez sea una buena idea preguntarle a qué escuela irá.

—Me acaba de surgir está duda… ¿ya pensaste a qué universidad vas a ir? —pregunta Tatsuya.

Kuroko no sabe que responder a esa interrogante. Solo agacha la cabeza, como si tuviera un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

—No voy a presentar los exámenes…—La voz del menor poco a poco se entrecorta. El dolor en su pecho es insoportable, y el nudo en su garganta le impide respirar correctamente. —No quería mencionarlo hasta estar completamente seguro, pero al parecer tengo problemas similares a los tuyos…me detectaron síndrome mielodisplasico. Mis padres y mi abuela quieren que empiece el tratamiento cuando me gradué…

.

Al parecer Dios realmente existe, y ama joder la vida a los demás.

No puede imaginar el sufrimiento por el que deben estar pasando los demás no solo por su culpa, sino ahora que Tetsuya está casi en la misma situación que él…no quiere que nadie más sufra por él, no quiere.

Simplemente no quiere seguir preocupando a los demás.

.

—Voy a dejar las quimioterapias. —Declara Tatsuya, completamente decidido.

Kagami no logra entender por completo por qué Himuro quiere dejar de recibir el tratamiento que puede alargar su vida un poco.

—Son dolorosas. —Suelta el pelinegro. —Mi cuerpo no soporta toda la radiación. Solo mira…no tengo cabello de nuevo, mis dientes están amarillentos por el vómito que esa cosa me provoca los primeros días…ya no sé si mi cuerpo me duele más por las células que se mueren o por los efectos de la enfermedad.

—Hay una razón más. —Kagami le pide que se explique por completo. Ya no quiere más mentiras ni verdades a medias por parte del mayor. —¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Kuroko? —cuestiona el pelirrojo.

Himuro asiente. Al final, se ha vuelto alguien completamente egoísta.

—No quiero verlo. —Himuro responde cortante, sin que le importe si está siendo grosero o no. —Simplemente…no quiero verlo cuando inicie con la quimioterapia.

—No creo que Kuroko se vea igual de atractivo como tú cuando se quedé sin cabello.

.

Los días continúan pasando.

Las visitas de Kuroko han disminuido su frecuencia, mientras que las de Kagami han ido aumentando progresivamente, de igual forma que el insoportable dolor que en varias noches le impide dormir.

—Quieren darme una beca deportiva para la universidad.

Tatsuya no estaba extrañado de escuchar algo así por parte del pelirrojo en una de sus visitas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —La sincera respuesta de Tatsuya provocó la misma reacción en Kagami. Los días felices cada vez son más frecuentes entre ellos dos. —¿Ya decidiste que estudiar?

Kagami asiente. Sabe que el pelinegro va a apoyarlo con su decisión.

—Voy a estudiar para ser chef.

Himuro se siente feliz de escuchar eso. Aparte del basquetbol, Kagami también es bueno para la cocina…casi puede imaginarlo trabajar en su propio restaurante.

Las lágrimas no tardan en brotar de sus ojos, y caer una a una como una leve lluvia que se convertirá en una tormenta llena de sentimientos.

—Sería feliz si pudiera estar presente el día en el que seas un chef…

Taiga no sabe qué responder. Sigue desconociendo cuál es el avance que tiene la enfermedad en el mayor, no sabe si le queda poco tiempo de vida o no.

—Veré la forma de que pueda llevarte a mi ceremonia de graduación. Te lo prometo, Tatsuya.

.

.

Himuro tiene el tiempo realmente contado.

Su vida no se extiende más de año y medio, tal vez menos. Pero prefiere olvidar ese detalle.

—Había olvidado la sensación de que todos me volteen a ver porque me veo diferente sin cabello. —Bromea el pelinegro.

Kagami solo ríe levemente. —Están celosos de que eres una belleza sin importar cómo te veas.

—Si sigues diciendo esas cosas en verdad me las voy a creer,  _Tiger._

.

Los pétalos de las flores de cerezo se posan en su regazo.

Le recuerdan lo doloroso que es el no haber podido asistir a su propia ceremonia de graduación debido a su enfermedad.

—Me hubiera gustado tener una ceremonia de graduación. —Dice sin darse cuenta.

Seguramente todos le hubieran mostrado su apoyo, las chichas se pelearían por los botones de su uniforme a pesar de no llevar un  _gakuran._

—Ten, es un pequeño regalo por tu cumpleaños…—Kagami está completamente sonrojado.

Himuro toma el pequeño botón entre sus manos.

—Antes de que las chicas me lo pidan, te lo doy a ti.

Kagami le enseña que es el segundo botón de arriba para debajo de su gakuran. Himuro no puede pedir un mejor regalo.

.

.

—Quiero pasar mis últimos días contigo.

Es una escena que se repite.

Kagami solo acepta aquella petición. No puede hacer algo más que aceptar los pedidos egoístas de Tatsuya.

No ahora que Kuroko ha iniciado su tratamiento.

No ahora que ha perdido su sostén emocional.

—Ya le he pedido al doctor que haga los trámites para que pueda irme. —Tatsuya continua hablando, tragándose las lágrimas. —No quiero morir encerrado en estás cuatro paredes.

.

Toda petición egoísta ha sido cumplida por el pelirrojo. No importa lo más pequeña que sea, se ha encargado de cumplir todos y cada uno de los deseos de Himuro.

Ambos tratan de no pensar en el hecho de que para el siguiente año Tatsuya ya no estará vivo, intentar olvidar la triste realidad que los envuelve.

El dolor en Tatsuya cada día es más fuerte, pero se niega a regresar al hospital para que le ayuden a controlarlo. Solo el agua caliente de la tina es lo que le ayuda a menguar un poco la sensación de dolor.

La sangre por lo general brota por las noches, cuando intenta descansar. Los moretones que aparecen de la nada al siguiente día desaparecen, y al siguiente aparecen más.

Tatsuya a veces se desmaya por la anemia, pero al poco rato recupera la consciencia y trata de regresar a su tarea de ayudarle un poco a Taiga.

Sin embargo, el cansancio le impide lograrlo. Hay veces en las que se queda dormido por días…y Kagami lo deja estar.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo sabe que con cada día que pasa Himuro cada vez está peor.

Cuando no está dormido, se queja del dolor que la fase de metástasis le provoca.

Cuando no se queja del dolor, tiene que ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

Cuando no tiene que ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, puede sentirse un poco tranquilo.

Cuando no se siente tranquilo, tiene que dejarlo dormir.

Su vida se ha vuelto un monótono ciclo de acciones que debe realizar.

Ir a la universidad, cuidar a Tatsuya, preocuparse por él, visitar a Kuroko cuando tiene que quedarse en hospital. Todo se repite día tras día.

Pero no le importa, porque está cumpliendo el último deseo que tiene Himuro.

_No dejarle morir en el hospital._

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida? —cuestiona Nijimura.

Las vídeollamadas entre él y Kagami se han vuelto frecuentes, y siempre tienen el mismo tema.

—Poco más de un mes. No voy a poder celebrar su cumpleaños. —Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

Kagami se siente sumido en una gran tristeza. Quería tener el tiempo suficiente para celebrar el cumpleaños número 20 de Tatsuya, pero al parecer un ser superior no quiere.

—Ya veo…Alex y yo estaremos allá en unos días entonces.

La comunicación se corta entre ellos en ese momento.

Tener a Alex y a alguien como Nijimura cerca le ayudará a pensar las cosas con claridad cuando Himuro haya desaparecido de su vida.

.

—¿Serías capaz de suicidarte conmigo? —cuestiona Himuro en uno de esos días en los que está consciente y es capaz de quedarse despierto durante toda la noche. —¿Serías capaz de dejar todo atrás e irte conmigo? ¿Serías capaz de ser la razón por la que elija la muerte por sobre lo poco que me queda de vida?

Kagami está en completo shock. No sabe que responder o qué decir, tampoco sabe cómo debe actuar ante tal situación.

—No estoy bromeando. Solo quiero saber si serías capaz de quedarte conmigo hasta el final.

—Sabes que soy capaz de quedarme a tu lado aunque te mueras, soy capaz de morir contigo si me lo pides de la manera correcta. Soy capaz de dejar todo y a todos atrás…y sin embargo, no podría hacerlo en este momento. —Responde Kagami, tratando de mantener la compostura. —No podría hacerlo en esta situación…si no estuvieras enfermo, si no hubiera aceptado la beca, estoy seguro de que me iría contigo. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Que termines con el sufrimiento de ambos… _please._

.

.

—Tatsuya quiere morir antes.

Alexandra y Shūzō no están demasiado sorprendidos por aquello. Ambos sabían que Himuro quería terminar su vida antes de que la enfermedad lo hiciera.

—¿Sabes de qué forma quiere morir? —pregunta la rubia. Podrá saber de ese deseo por parte del pelinegro, pero nunca supo de qué forma quería morir.

—Quiere que sea yo quién termine su vida…—La voz de Kagami tiembla, un nudo se ha formado en su garganta. —No soy capaz de hacer algo así, no con él. No de esta forma.

Shūzō le entrega una carta, una que se ve algo maltratada por el tiempo.

Seguro fue escrita cuando Tatsuya aún estaba en Estados Unidos, o de lo contrario, Nijimura no tendría la misma.

—No importa la forma en la que quiera terminar su vida, solo quiere que seas tú el que le ayude a terminar con su sufrimiento, y de paso con el tuyo.

.

El día elegido por Tatsuya llegó demasiado pronto.

12 de octubre, al parecer, el pelinegro tiene un humor bastante negro para haber elegido ese día y por una razón bastante absurda.

— _Octubre es el décimo mes del año, y el diez es el número con el que jugaste cuando estabas en Seirin. El doce era el número con el que jugué yo en Yosen._

Kagami no quiere llegar a esos extremos.

Pero es uno de los deseos de Himuro, y el prometió que cumpliría sus caprichos sin importar lo imposibles que lleguen a ser.

—La carta que debes entregarle a Tetsuya está sobre la mesa de noche de la habitación. Los álbumes para Kazunari los tengo guardados en una caja en el closet. Los libros que debes regresar están también en una caja…deje una carta sobre la mesita de centro para ti, quiero que la leas después de mi funeral.

Kagami asiente a todas las órdenes que el mayor le da.

Tiene que cumplir con la última promesa que le ha hecho a Himuro.

— _I love you, Tiger._ Espero que seas un buen chef, que juegues pronto en los juegos olímpicos, que ayudes a Tetsuya con su enfermedad, que encuentres alguien aparte de mí que te dé la felicidad que estoy por llevarme. Quiero que seas feliz aunque yo no esté cerca, dile a Alex lo mucho que la quiero, que era como una madre para mí y dile a Shū que cuide a su hermana menor por mí, que le diga que la persona que quería me hizo feliz y que no se fije en un idiota como su hermano. Por favor, dile a Tetsuya que se recupere pronto, que no termine igual que yo…

El agua fría poco a poco va llenando la tina. Himuro suspira por última vez antes de despedirse.

El oxígeno en sus pulmones cada vez es menos, las burbujas que se forman cuando exhala lentamente delatan este hecho.

Poco a poco su mente se va nublando, como las veces en las que su consciencia se iba por horas o días al desmayarse. No es tan diferente a como imagino que sería morir, de poder irse en paz porque pudo pasar sus últimos días junto a Kagami, la única persona que realmente quiso estando vivo.

.

No es hasta que Taiga está completamente seguro de que Himuro ha muerto que abandona el baño para buscar toallas limpias y secar su cuerpo.

—Así que…—Nijimura es la primera persona con la que se cruza después de ver como Tatsuya partió en total y completa paz. —…por fin fue capaz de cumplir con lo que quería. Partir antes de que la leucemia lo terminara de matar.

El pelirrojo apenas asiente. No se siente con el ánimo suficiente para responder algo, y aunque tuviera algo en mente qué decir, no sería capaz de decirlo.

—Le diré a Alex, ella sabe qué hacer a partir de ahora con respecto a sus padres.

Kagami asiente muy ligeramente de nuevo. A pesar de que tiene dos personas que también han perdido a un ser querido viviendo en su departamento, se siente ajeno a la situación…como si Tatsuya se hubiera olvidado de él y no le haya pedido algo más.

Taiga se siente igual o peor que cuándo se enteró de la razón por la que Himuro tuvo que ser ingresado de urgencia al hospital el día en el que perdió el conocimiento. Se siente dejado de lado, y se siente un poco culpable por lo mismo.

No debería de sentirse así, no debería de ser tan doloroso despedirse del mayor.

Sin embargo, su corazón pareciera haberse detenido por alguna razón.

.

.

.

_**.** _

_Cruzando la calle_ _**hay una fábrica sin ventanas** _ _  
que_ _**siempre produce ruidos bajos y profundos** _ _sin importar la estación.  
_ _**Solía pensar que esos sonidos jamás desaparecerían  
** _ _sin importar a dónde yo fuese.  
Sí, _ _**eso es lo que solía creer.  
** _ _Cariño_ _**, en una noche sin ti** _ _  
_ _**me siento en el sofá** _ _en el que tú solías estar.  
Cariño, _ _**en un cuarto sin ti** _ _de alguna manera  
_ __**me vuelvo serio y rígido.**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Los días continúan pasando lentamente.

Todos los preparativos del funeral se han hecho a su gusto.

Los padres de Himuro saben que su hijo finalmente ha muerto, pero no están presentes.  _Él_ no quería que estuvieran presentes ese día, las pertenecías que ha destinado para su familia se irán tan pronto Alexandra y Shūzō regresen a Estados Unidos para ayudar con los preparativos para una pequeña ceremonia en su memoria en América.

Las cartas han sido entregadas a sus respectivos destinatarios, los libros que Himuro guardó como un recuerdo han regresado a su dueño. Las lágrimas de todos han ido cesando poco a poco, pero la cicatriz en el corazón de Kagami sigue estando presente, como un recuerdo no tangible de que hubo una persona por la que ha sido capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? —pregunta Alex antes de partir de regreso a Estados Unidos para cumplir con la tarea que ella aceptó hace varios años atrás.

—Estaré bien, lo digo enserio. —La respuesta de Kagami tranquiliza a la rubia.

Alexandra puede estar segura de que su no tan pequeño aprendiz no hará nada que pueda lastimarlo, es como si Tatsuya lo hubiera condenado a quedarse vivo, solo para cumplir sus caprichos.

—En ese caso, —Alexandra suspira antes de sonreír como es su costumbre. —nos estaremos comunicando contigo por Skype para saber cómo está todo por acá. —La rubia se despide. Nijimura también lo hace.

Muy en el fondo, ambos están preocupados por Taiga, pero si él dice que estará bien, confían en qué será de esa forma.

.

El regreso a su departamento después de varios días fuera es difícil.

Es difícil imaginar su vida en la total soledad que ha olvidado, es un poco doloroso no tener a nadie más habitando el enorme departamento que a final de cuentas le terminó dejando su padre.

La habitación que compartió con Tatsuya sigue tiene su aroma. Aún puede escuchar al mayor quejarse del dolor, aún puede verlo dormir sobre esa enorme cama en la que podía estar días completos descansando.

Las lágrimas se han secado, pero el dolor sigue presente. No se supone que duela tanto, no debería de sentir esa presión en su pecho.

Por más preparación mental que haya tenido, su pecho duele.

Demasiado como para soportarlo, no tanto como para dejar todo atrás, pero si lo suficiente para impulsarlo a seguir viviendo.

A vivir por los dos.

.

.

.

_Dear Taiga._

_Lamento no decirte que estaba enfermo antes, es solo que no sabía cómo decir algo así._

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque todo ha resultado como quiero. Nunca creí que haría una estupidez como está, pero aquí estoy…escribiendo como si supiera que va a pasar después de que yo muera, me siento como la protagonista de una mala película de Hollywood._

_En fin. Me detectaron leucemia cuando tenía 15, en un inicio no fue fácil ni para mí ni para mi familia lidiar con algo así. Afortunamente, el dinero no es algo que haya hecho falta en mi hogar y los doctores en Estados Unidos pudieron tratarme oportunamente y controlar el avance de la enfermedad hasta detenerlo por completo. Fui un completo idiota al creer que estaba curado, al no decirle a nadie de mi condición, por no hacerme los exámenes de rutina una vez que regresé a Japón._

_No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí soportar tu rechazo a visitarme cuando regresé a mi triste y olvidada realidad. Tus compañeros de equipo, tu entrenadora, todas aquellas personas que conocí gracias al basquetbol, Shū, Alex…todos ellos querían que volviera a tomar quimioterapia. Yo siempre me negué a regresar al tratamiento hasta no verte una sola vez entrar por esa puerta, hasta que Tetsuya y Riko pudieron traerte arrastrando, y todo porque estaban preocupados por mí._

_Nunca me ha gustado recibir la lástima de otras personas, no es mi estilo. Y aun así, todos se preocuparon por mí sin que yo quisiera hacerlos sufrir._

_Mis últimos días fueron los mejores, a pesar de que pasaba bastantes horas dormido. Me alegra haber pasado ese tiempo contigo, el que hayas cumplido mis peticiones egoístas solo por verme sonreír._

_Lamento mucho el dejarte atrás antes de tiempo, el no poder verte siendo el jugador número uno de todo el mundo. Lamento el ya no perseguirte más en el deporte que los dos tanto amamos, el no ver que te has vuelto un gran chef…en verdad, lamento todo eso y más._

_Solo te preguntaré una vez más… ¿Serías capaz de suicidarte conmigo? Claro, si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer algo tan absurdo. No tienes que responder ahora, ni mañana…de cualquier forma, no seré capaz de escuchar la respuesta._

_Se feliz, continua viviendo por ti y vive por mí. Consigue una novia que soporte mi fantasma, ten una familia y dame unos adorables sobrinos por los que velaras todos los días hasta que tengan que separarse de ti. Llega lejos, no lo hagas porque yo te lo pido, hazlo porque tienes la oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida._

_With love._

— _Tatsuya._

.

Alex no tiene nada de preocuparse.

Por supuesto que estará bien, el dolor en su pecho le ayudará a seguir con su vida. Además…Himuro lo condenó a vivir por ambos, y prometió hacer lo imposible por cumplir sus deseos egoístas.

—Por ti, sería capaz de suicidarme si me lo pidieras de la manera correcta.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_Cariño_ _**, en una noche sin ti  
me siento en el sofá ** _ _en el que solías estar.  
Cariño_ __**, tú lo iniciaste, ¿no?  
La cinta de un drama que ha empezado a reproducirse.**

_**.** _

— _ **Sofa/Suga Shikao.**_


End file.
